


Square Filled: College AU

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: College AU

“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…” Jo’s eyes grew wide, her hand sweeping through the air as she began her epic tale of adventure. The kids that sat in front of her listened as she quoted the opening scenes the Star Wars movie. But it wasn’t the story that was keeping their attention, it was her animations and expressions, her energy when she threw herself into the story. Their eyes would have to follow her as she moved around the room. They would jump or flinch when she made a move they hadn’t expected or giggle and clap when she would have a dramatic death scene. The stories were always told differently, always keeping the children in suspense. Which was hard to do with a room full of four year olds. 

Joanna Harvelle took pride in her job. Working at a preschool could be a lot of work and it could be exhausting but she loved every minute of it. Each year she had a new class of four year old minds to mold and nurture, new faces to light up with smiles, a new audience to dazzle with her stories and wow with her crafting abilities. Not that she was very good at crafts but she made up for it with her stories. She was loved by all the children in her care and appreciated by their parents. She never doubted that being a teacher was exactly what she was always meant to be. 

Her time in college was rough, always being a bit of a freak. She was imaginative and spunky and not to mention feisty. Her kind heart and warm spirit balanced out her short temper and sarcasm. She made a few friends but mostly she spent her time studying or working her part time job at the movie theater. Her time was always stretched thin, nearly running herself ragged from time to time. But she never gave up and in the end, she was rewarded. Things didn’t slow down much even after graduation. She was able to get a job shortly after college and was immediately thrown into the world of tiny people. 

Ever since high school, Jo had never had time for dating. Boys were just too much of a hassle and honestly a time waster. Why have someone to kiss or hug when she could be doing something productive? She had only had one boyfriend in her entire life and that was a boy named Ash when she was a sophomore in high school. Where she was more interested in her studies and helping out her mom, Ash was interested in parties and sneaking out back of the school for a smoke. It only took one kiss for Jo to turn her nose up at him and walk away. Since then she had been on a couple dates here and there over the years but no one stuck. She was just too independent to let a man weigh her down. 

Then senior year of college happened. Her last semester brought in her easiest class load and thankfully a little more free time. But it also brought in a new professor. She wasn’t in any of his classes, most of which were just for those studying humanities but she saw him around campus. He was tall with broad shoulders, not bulky but his arms had to be bigger than her head. His bowed legs always made some of the jocks snicker but she found that it was one of his cutest features. That and the freckles that peppered his face and his plush lips. Not to mention the striking green eyes. Honestly, everything about him was alluring and she found that she had developed quite the crush. 

They would talk from time to time, just in passing, casual conversation that never really went anywhere or lasted very long. But she loved the sound of his voice, that faint drawl passing over that sinful tongue and moist lips. She found herself too often staring at his mouth while he talked. She never failed to blush when he lightly touched her in anyway and she had to fight a giggle when he would say her name. She was the definition of heart eyes for the rest of the semester, the dark blonde haired Professor Winchester occupying a lot of her daydreams and fantasies. 

Sadly, when graduation came around, that was the last she would see of the young professor. He had offered her a hug and a warm smile, telling her congratulations and bidding her good luck. She had held onto the embrace for as long as she could, giving him a sad smile when he said goodbye. There was a look in his eye that she could have sworn was disappointment and sadness of his own but he had walked away before she could really process his expression. She watched as he walked away, his bowlegs carrying him off toward a taller leaner man that was almost equally as attractive as him. She heaved a sigh and begrudgingly went on her way. 

Time passed and though she never really forgot about the gorgeous green eyed man, she moved on from her school girl crush. There was no time for daydreams now that she was out in the real world. And she learned after a few dates and a couple blind dates, that there was no time for relationships either. The only relationships she focused on were the ones with her tiny little students. That was the bond she valued the most. She would talk with her coworkers or go out with old friends but the time she enjoyed most was with her students. 

And now, here she was sprawled out on her desk pretending to be Jabba the Hutt, her face scrunched up as she continued her tale. The time had passed so quickly, the sounds of the children’s giggles echoing off the walls in her classroom, that she hadn’t realized that the parents would be picking up the children after their first day of school. Some of the parents would surely want to speak to her, whether it be to check on their child or just to remind her how their child was to be treated. Every parent received a warm smile and a nod, a few words and reassurances, even though she was silently cursing each of them in her mind. Children she loved, it was the adults she couldn’t stand most of the time. Her mom always said it was because she never really grew up herself. 

It was no surprise when the door opened, all the children growing with disappointment when one of the other teachers came to break up class. Jo slid down from the desk with an innocent grin as her coworker tilted her head at the blonde. Without a word, the other woman shook her head and turned and walked out of the door. “Alright, kiddos, time to wrap it up. Come back tomorrow if you want to hear the rest.” She gave them a wink along with a bright smile, all the children jumping up and squealing with delight. Most of them had been in tears or quiet when they first arrived, not ready to start their first day of preschool. Jo was used to it though and quickly got them all happy and involved and now they didn’t want to leave. 

Each little head bobbed as they filed out of the room. Some ran to catch the bus while others searched out their parent or guardian. Jo had been doing this for a couple years now and she never grew tired of seeing the children interact with their new friends and hear their excitement as they left her classroom. It always warmed her heart to see the effect she had on these young children’s lives. Each of them had a story, each with their own potential, a future that started right here right now and she had a part in their tale. It always brought a smile to her face. 

There was one thing different today though. Cleaning up her desk from her elaborate storytelling, she was humming to herself paying no mind to anything else. She was surprised that there were no children or parents coming in to see her yet. But there was still time. There was always one or two that had something to say. The sound of her door opening made her grin. It never failed. When her eyes lifted, her smile faded and her eyes grew wide with shock. Right before her stood none other than the green eyed professor, Dean Winchester. Her jaw went slack and she found that her mouth went dry at the sight of his smile. 

“Hey, Jo.” Her heart fluttered when her name fell from his lips. Even after all this time, he could still make her melt. He hadn’t changed a bit except for maybe a few more wrinkles and the scruff on his jaw, only making him even more handsome than he was before. “Lacy told me that I needed to meet her new teacher.” How did he expect her to talk when he slid his tongue over his lips, leaving a wet shine over the pink flesh. 

She had to brace herself with her hands against the desk as she tried to jog herself out of the haze his appearance had put her in. At first, she stuttered trying to find her words before she finally just took a seat on the edge of her desk and cleared her throat. “You-You’re Lacy’s...dad?” Dean laughed lightly, fiddling with his fingers as his head nodded in response. “Oh.” She couldn’t help the disappointment in her voice, her spirits dropping at the thought that the man she had once daydreamed about had a daughter and was more than likely happily married. 

“Today was supposed to be her mom’s day with her but as always, Lisa was undependable.” He seemed frustrated when he mentioned the name and his nose wrinkled. 

Jo couldn’t help but giggle quietly at his features, quickly covering her mouth as his eyes lifted to lock with hers. “I’m sorry, it’s not funny at all. Just...your face. It was like you were sucking on a lemon.” She giggled again before her arms crossed over her chest. “So...Lisa’s your...wife?” She wasn’t sure why she was prodding. This was one of her student’s parents and even though she had once had a crush on him, she had no place digging into his personal life. 

“Ex-girlfriend.” He stated simply, pulling his keys out of his pocket so he could have something to occupy his hands. “Yeah, it was a brief fling a few years ago. It was a shit fest but I got Lacy out of it, so I don’t regret it.” His features changed at the mention of his daughter, a warm smile making his eyes twinkle. 

A genuine smile spread over the teacher’s face as her heart seemed to flutter again. “Yeah, she seems like a great kid. She must get her good looks from you.” His brow lifted and his smile seemed to form into a smirk causing her to blush. She hadn’t meant to flirt but by the way he was looking at her, she could tell he didn’t mind it. “Well, you met the teacher. What are you gonna do now?” She was being coy now, grinning to herself as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Dean took a few cautious steps forward, sucking the air out of Jo’s lungs as he drew dangerously closer to her. “I think I’m gonna ask the new teacher out.”

Jo’s eyes widened slightly but she tried to remain composed even though there were a zoo of flying creatures flapping away in her stomach. She released her bottom lip and swallowed nervously. “You didn’t even ask if the teacher was available.”

His crooked grin nearly made her crumble. “You’re right.” He took a half step back, playing along. “Are you seeing anyone?” Her head shook slowly as she sucked in a shaky breath. His smile grew again as he came to stand right in front of her now. “Good. Because there is something I’ve wanted to do since that first moment I met you when you were in college.” Before she knew what was happening, his hands were cupping her face and his lips pressed gently against hers. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands came to rest against his chest. The kiss was perfect, slow and sweet and more than anything she could have ever imagined. It was over too soon but he didn’t release her face as he pulled away with a grin. Her eyes opened slowly to tiny slits as she seemed drunk on his kiss. He chuckled before pecking her lips once again and letting his hands slide down her arms and taking her hands. “So can I take you out?”


End file.
